transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers Evolutions
Transformers Evolutions is a fan-fiction comic series which is a fan made take on the Transformers story by combining ideas from both versions of the G1 animated cartoon and the comic series by IDW, featuring new interpretations of the characters present in all three; the series also uses a fan made version of mythology to tell a singular and linear timeline for the Transformers universe. Story Thousands of light years away from Earth was the metallic planet of Cybertron, however; the planet had been the battleground of a long lasting war between the heroic Autobots and the evil Decepticons. Having learned that their home planet was slowing dying due to the war; both sides left Cybertron and crash landed on Earth, falling into suspended animation until they were reawakened in 1984; now living among humans, the heroic Autobots, led by Optimus Prime; vow to defend the Earth from the forces of the evil deceptions, led by Megatron. Both leaders battled many times and were seemly killed when Megatron and Optimus Prime both fell into the Earth's Core; but it was later revealed that they survived, with Optimus returning slightly wounded due to the battle and Megatron, now called Galvatron; returning to lead his warriors and new followers to crush the Autobots. With new Autobots joining his cause every second; Optimus began his search to find the legendary Knights of Cybertron, who he believed could stop the now advancing dark god Unicron. Travelling to the far off reaches of space; Optimus left his good friend Star Saber, the Supreme Autobot Commander in charge of things when he was gone, who was able to fend off Galvatron's forces many times without a single casualty. Meanwhile; Optimus discovers that the only way to find the Knights of Cybertron is to create a universe in which the Great War never occurred and Megatron ruled Cybertron. Optimus; realising that he was tricked by a Time Travelling Decepticon called "Megatron II"; a direct clone of Megatron before the leader was reformatted into Galvatron in a possible timeline, destroyed the clone before any alterations to the Timeline could be made. returning to Cybertron; Optimus traveled deep into Unicorn and unleashed the power of the Matrix of Leadership, now fused with the power of Primus; Optimus luckily survived the Planet Eater's destruction in order to fight on another day. Paradoxes and Unanswered questions There are many paradoxes and unanswered questions within the series; many are minor, but some are very big and left open for speculation. These include questions such as: * What timeline did Megatron II come from? * How did Optimus Prime escape Earth's Core? * Why are there Time Voids opening up all over the universe? * If Unicorn was in another part of the galaxy, then how did he know that Megatron was in the Earth's Core? * Who came up with the "Prime Project" and what was the reason for it if Optimus came back completely unharmed? * If the Nega Matrix is used by Megatron/Galvatron, doesn't that make him a Prime in some way? * How many clones of Optimus were made outside of Quick Convoy and Optimus-Z? * What would happen if Galvatron and Megatron II met? Would Galvatron remember creating the clone before he was recreated by Unicron? * If Megatron could find a way to Time Travel; then why did he send a clone instead of going himself? * Who was the original leader of the Decepticon Terrorist Group before Megatron took over? * Speaking of leadership in the Decepticon forces, is their original leader still alive? * What are Violen Jiger's powers? * If Ultra Magnus' armour was damaged or destroyed; could he survive in his basic white form? * Why is Deathsaurus second in command behind Megatron? * If the Megatron is weaker than Deathsaurus himself, why is he still in charge? * How long have Optimus and Star Saber been comrades? * Does Galvatron retain his memories of being Megatron? * Why does Teletran I register certain human costumes as things based off Earth animals? * How many of the Thirteen survived outside of Vector Prime? * Ironhide mentions a great Scourge of Darkness; when the "Dark Gods were destroyed by the power of the Matrix", so what exactly happened during this event? * Speaking of this event, who are these "Dark Gods" mentioned? * Why are the Autobots magnets for strange events that don't involve the Decepticons? Category:Fan Fiction